This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Committee is composed of the following scientists: 1) Henri Brunengraber, M.D., Ph.D., Case Western Reserve University, 2) Arnaud Comment, Ph.D., Ecole Polytechnique Federale de Lausanne, 3) John Gore, Ph.D., Vanderbilt University, 4) Robert Lenkinski, Ph.D., Harvard University (Chair), 5) Keith Thulborn, M.D., Ph.D., University of Illinois, and 6) Peter van Zijl, Ph.D., Johns Hopkins University. This year the EAC met on Friday, May 22, 2009.